


Naomi's Confession

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, other pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi sits her son down for a heart-to-heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naomi's Confession

## Naomi's Confession

by Athena

Author's website:  <http://fateordestiny.com>

Feed the muse.

* * *

Naomi sat across from Blair in the kitchen and held her teacup with both hands. "I have something I need to tell you. Something I have been putting off since the day a seventeen year old girl didn't go on the rag." 

Blair reached across the small wood table and placed his hands over his mother's. "Naomi, it is about my father." 

Naomi put down her teacup and touched her son's cheek. "Dearest, there is no easy way to say this." 

Blair needed to break the tension. "My father isn't Timothy Leary." 

"I don't know who he was, but I can guarantee that he wasn't Timothy Leary." She took both his hands, again, and tried to make eye contact through the tears. "You want your child to believe he was conceived in love or, at least, joy." 

"And I wasn't." 

"I went through the same vacant lot I crossed everyday. A man grabbed me. I fought him and screamed. It was New York in '68, if anyone heard me, no one phoned the police. He pushed me onto the hard rocky ground and pulled up my skirt. I kicked and bit him." 

"Good for you." Blair was shocked. His mother never told him he was a child of rape. She told him many stories about his father, but rape wasn't one of them. 

Naomi was visibly shaking. "I ran home crying. I scrubbed my body raw. I couldn't get clean." 

"No matter how hard you scrub you will never feel clean." Blair learned about rape counseling at school and in the police academy. Lash had jerked off while Blair was tied to a dentist chair, but his body was never violated; that wasn't Lash's style. Lash wanted to be Blair, not be with him. Blair still had nightmares about being strapped to that dentist chair and poisoned and that was nothing like what his mother went through. 

Naomi continued her story. "Bubba knocked on my door when I wouldn't come down for dinner. Bubba and Zayda took me to the police." 

"They didn't believe you because you washed away the evidence. Don't blame yourself. It's a natural response. The police made you feel dirty." 

Naomi let go of her son's hands and buried her face in her hands. "It was like being raped a second time." 

"Today we have rape counselors and only a female officer would take a statement from a rape victim." 

Naomi took her hands off her face and shifted in her seat. "They weren't so enlightened in the 60's." 

"No wonder you feel the way you do about cops." 

"I don't feel that way about Jim or you." Naomi looked at her boy, smiling at her across the table, his beautiful eyes pleading with her to continue her story. "I can't blame you for the behavior of two uniformed police and one plain clothes detective in one small Staten Island precinct." 

Blair put a hand on her cheek to make her look at him. "They didn't look to kindly at you and Bubba for your long skirts and Zayda for his hat, beard and sidelocks." 

"As you guess, nothing ever came of it. Two weeks later, I didn't get my period. Bubba and Zayde went to call friends to arrange a marriage. They told me if they called now no one would know that the baby wasn't my husband's. I refused and they told me that I was no longer their child." 

"Thanks for telling me. That couldn't have been easy to say. You must see his face every time you look at me. No wonder you sent me away to school at sixteen." 

"I didn't send you away. You wanted to go. Sweetie, I would never send you away. I never wanted you hurt by this." How could her baby think she had sent him away? Blair had lived with Uncle Owen between ten and thirteen because he wanted to stay with Uncle Owen to study Torah. Then when he was sixteen, Blair had gotten the brochures about Rainer's anthropology program. She had wanted him to take Phys. Ed. and English at the high school and attend the community college the rest of the day. He had pleaded with those eyes and even explained how he would pay for it. Finally, she gave into Blair, yet again, and let him go away to school. "I see you, my beautiful baby boy. You, the sweetest person in the whole world. Don't let anyone say different." 

"How could you bare to look at me?" 

"Please, don't say such things. I raised you with love. I did the best I could." Naomi got out her chair and walked over to hug her boy. He tensed as her arms went around him. "Sweetie, don't ever think." 

Blair started crying, too, as he stood up to hug her better. "Mom, I am so sorry." 

"You did nothing wrong. We don't choose the circumstances of our birth. You are the best thing that ever happened to me." 

"Do you mind if I tell Jim." 

"No, sweetie. Tell your husband." Naomi liked Jim. She could see from the way Jim looked at her son it was true love. A mother knows these things. 

"I'm glad that I am never going to be a father. His genes have no right to be spread." 

"Sweetie, I know you are angry. It happened a long time ago. I have forgiven him. You need to forgive him, too. Why waste your mental energy on a scumbag? He isn't wasting his energy on us." 

"I'm angry that he hurt you." 

"I know." She hugged him tighter, rocking a little as she hugged him. "I should have told you years ago. I planned to tell you when you turned sixteen, but you had your heart set on going to Rainer and it didn't seem like the right time." 

* * *

Endnote: I knew a woman who was forced into an arranged marriage when she became pregnant by rape. She was given the options by her parents to agree to an arranged marriage or give her baby up for adoption. Her husband and his family were good to her and allowed her to finish school. Her husband later died in Vietnam. 

* * *

End Naomi's Confession by Athena: athena@fateordestiny.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
